gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Teenage Dream
Teenage Dream is a song that is featured in season two episode Never Been Kissed. It was originally performed by Katy Perry, and is from her third album Teenage Dream. This is one of three songs featured on Glee from the artist and one of the two songs performed from that album. The song is performed by the Dalton Academy Warblers, with Blaine (Darren Criss) performing lead vocals. It is implied that Kurt began having a crush on Blaine after hearing this song. The background vocals were arranged, and performed, by the Beelzebubs, an all-male acappella group from Tufts University. Teenage Dream became Glee's second #1 single on the Billboard Digital Songs Chart, following Don't Stop Believin' a year before, and followed a week later by Forget You. Darren Criss also performed Teenage Dream with the Warblers and Katy Perry at a Trevor Project event. Backing Vocals *Eli Siedman *Evan Powell *Penn Rosen *Kent McCann *Conor Flynn *Eric Morrissey *Sam Cantor *Emmanuel Runes *Jack Thomas *Michael Grant *John Kwon *Cailin MacKenzi Lyrics You think I'm pretty Without any makeup on You think I'm funny When I tell the punchline wrong I know you get me So I let my walls come down, down Before you met me, I was alright, but things were kinda heavy. You brought me to life. Now, every February, You'll be my valentine (Warblers: valentine). Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love. We can dance until we die You and I We'll be young forever You make me Feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away And don't ever look back (Warblers: Don't ever look back) Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I We'll be young forever You make me Feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away And don't ever look back (Warblers: Don't ever look back) I'ma get your heart racing In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Yeahhh You make me Feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away And don't ever look back Don't ever look back My heart stops, When you look at me Just one touch Now, baby, I believe This is real So take a chance And don't ever look back (Warblers: Don't ever look back) I'ma get your heart racing In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight. Reception The song became very popular despite the original still charting, and it became the fastest selling Glee song, a record previously held by Don't Stop Believin'. The cover sold 55,000 copies through the iTunes Store on the first day of release, breaking the group's first-day sales record previously held by Empire State of Mind. Charts Gallery Darren Criss Teenage Dream Glee.jpg Glee-darren-criss-as-blaine-with-dalton-academy-warblers-teenage-dream.gif Gleenagedream.jpg glee-teenage-dream.jpg neverbeenkissed71.jpg img-101109-glee-teenage-dream-120_083558801479.jpg Article-0-0BFE68DE000005DC-960 468x314.jpg|Blaine and Kurt meeting :) CaptureTD1.PNG CaptureTD2.PNG CaptureTD3.PNG CaptureTD4.PNG CaptureTD5.PNG CaptureTD6.PNG CaptureTD7.PNG CaptureTD8.PNG Teenagedream-screenshot.jpg Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|right Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Glee: The Music Presents the Warblers Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack